Fire and Flames
by Cosmic Rhythm
Summary: A book of drabbles containing Zuko/OC. To be updated every so often.
1. Sunk

"I will remain behind with the Prince."

"Have you forgotten what I've said? All of the crew is to come with the Admiral."

Strands of the female's dark brown hair framed her face. She stood from the table, and the air around her suddenly became dense.

"Last time I checked, I have reign over my actions as a soldier."

Admiral Zhao narrowed his eyes.

"Miss, I-"

"Enough!"

Flames burst from the noble-woman's hands and scorched the rough dirt that rested on the tent floor. The men in the room shrunk away to avoid the woman's hard emerald gaze and blind fury.

"I will remain behind with the Prince. And that, I daresay, is a finite order, Admiral Zhao."

The admiral stuttered, and thought for a moment, before bowing his head to the lady. "Very well."

Iroh glanced hesitantly in her direction, but did not interfere. It was the lady's decision, and not theirs.

The ship was dead silent that night. Ported at the dock, the brunette stepped onto the deck, her boots clacked against the metal hull. From the corner of her eye, she spotted two figures at the front of the boat. Yuying stepped towards them, and caught Zuko's glance as soon as she was within earshot. The plump man speaking to him glanced over his shoulder at her with a downcast look. The expression on the prince's face was complex, anger and sadness and hope all at the same time.

With a rough scratchiness to his voice, the teen kept her gaze. "You stayed?"

The corners of her lips curved slightly upwards as she stopped next to the two men. Straightening her stance and bringing her palm upwards to her forehead in mock salute, she smiled sadly at him.

The prince examined her comical stance, his own scorn look slightly changing to an amused smirk. Uncle Iroh smiled at the girl and patted her on both arms with his gentle hands.

"Yuying, it brings me great joy that you choose to stand alongside of my nephew. He will need your patience."

The girl scoffed and chuckled. "Definitely. Especially since he lacks such."

The Fire Nation elder and the girl laughed wholeheartedly as Zuko scowled.

The laughing died down to silence again. The three remained in silence. Iroh glanced up at the two teens, and something glittered in his eyes.  
"Uncle...I'll be fine."

The man shook his head and rubbed at his eye.

"Take care, Zuko. Have a safe trip."

Zuko nodded to him, and the older man turned towards Yuying.

"My dear, take care as well. Remain vigilant."

"Right." The brunette nodded definitely, and shared a brief hug with the man she had come to love as her own Uncle.

Uncle Iroh offered the two of them to take a walk with him. Zuko refused, as did Yuying (albeit more politely). The former war general left the ship, whistling a tune. If one thing was certain, it was that not much seemed to bother that man.

The brunette girl watched the man off with a small smile as she considered that thought, never feeling the glance on her. When she came to from her thoughts, she realized that she was alone on deck.

Without the rest of the soldiers on deck with her, she could really feel the size of the ship. Empty without the soldiers and friends she had come to call close to kin.  
Yuying shook her head and retreated to the inside of the ship, rubbing her arms against the night chill. Walking down the halls, she noticed the light streaming through an open door down one hallway.

Now not that she was psychic or anything, but a certain fellow fire bender might make better company to her and her to him in this time of shock and helplessness.  
When she peeked her head into the prince's quarter's, she could see him clearly laying down on his bed in a thoughtful stupor. She cleared her throat, earning a daze glance in her direction. He sat upright and stared at her. Until the boy raised his eyebrow as to question why she hadn't entered.

When she did enter, she paused at a five foot distance from the teen to judge the waters. When his gaze didn't shrink back or the distance didn't cause him to snap a sarcastic or furious comment, she sat beside the prince on the edge of his mattress.

"...why did you stay?" He asked flatly, staring down at the floor.

She blinked, then Yuying sat back to lean on her hands and ponder. Why had she decided to stay? Certainly not civil obligation.

The girl came up with her answer and leaned forward to match his pose. "I've stuck with you this long. Nothing Admiral Zhao offers me could ever fulfill my dreams of bringing that slime down." Her hand came up to grip his shoulder in a reassuring grasp. His amber eyes searched her face for any more information he could dig from her emotions, but he didn't find much else. He intently listened as she continued her thought.

"And...well..." Yuying scratched the back of her neck and looked away from him, feeling the blushing rising up her neck. "I swore all those years ago that I was always gonna be at your side...so..."

Zuko's eyebrows knitted together for a moment as he wracked his mind for that memory before a smile came over him. He glanced up at the ceiling and shook his head with a laugh. The prince was very aware of the weight now against his arm as the Lady noble rested against him. The blush too rose up his neck, but he tried his hardest to ignore it.

"Thanks, Yu. You're...a...real friend."

"...and don't you forget it, princey-pants." She grinned, squeezing his side. He jerked away from her squeeze and chuckled quietly. The two of them shared a smile, and something clicked between them. Their smiles dropped and yet they continued to exchange glances.

Zuko suddenly sighed, "Yuying...I-"

His words were cut short when the two of them heard a loud thump from above. Their faces tilted upwards, before they sprang into action. The prince led the way out of the room, positioned for fire bending. The lady's back was a few inches from the prince as she covered the area on his other side.

After a series of weird noises they moved quickly through the ship, ultimately both finding the navigation room. They shared confused but cautious glances and searched out the window for any intruders.

It was Zuko who saw the bird.

It was Zuko who shouted the word.

It was Zuko who leapt to the lady's side and held her against him as the ship imploded and engulfed them in flames. The lady screamed as the fire burnt her skin and left her scarred, and the two teens flew out of the window and onto the ignited deck.

Pirates.

The boy struggled long and hard through the pain to move, and after nudging and almost pleading for Yuying to regain consciousness, the girl came to. With Zuko's help, the injured girl latched onto the boy to steady his imbalance and to let her ease up on her injured leg.

The teens launched themselves overboard, into the darkness below the flaming ship.


	2. Full Moon

"Yu! Yu!"

In a patch of grass not far off from the fire nation ship engulfed in flames, the two teens resurfaced with most aid from Prince Zuko. The harbour lapped at the shore and constantly licked the prince's heels, and the grass on the steep slope shuffled as the older plump man made haste to their location. Placing her on the ground as gingerly as possible, Zuko hung over the brunette girl. Her long hair had fallen from her usual ponytail and was slick with salt water against the sand. Uncle Iroh met the boy, frantic and worried.

"Zuko! Zuko..." The man embraced the boy as he leaned over the girl and gave him a fond look. "I thought..."

"Uncle...she won't wake up!"

The banished prince shook his fellow fire bender by the shoulders as she rested on the ground. She did not respond, her peaceful expression tainted by the horrible burns on her cheek, nose, and forehead. An open gash bled through her uniform pant leg, the blood colouring the sand from her left leg. The tide rose and fell, swallowing the blood dripping onto the sand and cleansing it in its wake.

"We may have to cauterize the wound...she's losing too much blood." The older man's eyebrows knitted as he knelt down to the ground. He placed his hand on Yuying's upper thigh before Zuko quickly intervened.

"But...she'll be in a lot of pain!" He protested.

"If we do not, she will die! Will you let your rescue and reunion last for nothing?" The older man retorted back. The two men glanced down in surprise as the girl slowly came to, emerald eyes drowning in agony.

Her green orbs travelled up to the prince's face, then to Uncle Iroh's distressed expression.

"Yuying, my dear, can you understand me?"

"...yes, Uncle."

"You are loosing too much blood. We must cauterize your leg..."

A flash flickered through her eyes at the mention of the procedure. But once before she had seen the procedure done, without numbing medication. Her own father and tribe members had gone through the very same circumstances.

The flicker disappeared and she nodded. Zuko bit his lip, and closed his eyes. He heard his Uncle ignite his palm, and had to turn his face in the oppose direction when Yuying's blood curdling screams shook his very soul.

She squirmed and cried, screaming as the wound slowly began to close and the stench of burning flesh lingered in the air. Uncle Iroh leaned back and tried his best to hold the glance of her broken spirit. Zuko had stood from his kneel and paced painfully slow in the sand nearby. His fists were balled in fury and restless shame-he could do nothing to help her in her pain. Wincing at her screams, the irritated boy shot fire from his curled back lips and shouted to the stars.

"He tried to have us killed! That bastard will answer to me!"

Yuying heaved and wheezed, gripping at the grass and pulling out handfuls. Uncle Iroh tried to calm her down with a soft tune as he held her healing leg.

Then something ran through her hair, and her grip relaxed.

Zuko sat at her head and gently combed his fingers through her hair. After his fit, he had still come to his long time companion's aid. She stopped wheezing, and slowly began to breath again through her stream of tears.

The boy glanced down at her. Iroh looked on the two teens with worry and care. Injured Yuying set her eyes to the moon above, the waxy body in the sky slowly becoming a full circle in the starry sheet above.

"...the moon grows full. We...must stop Admiral Zhao."

Uncle Iroh glanced up at the moon as well, and nodded as he stroked his beard. "I have a plan."


	3. Childhood

"Let's play a game."

The young boy gave his sister a dirty glare from the tranquil palace pathway. He avoided her glare and the questioning glares of her little friends.

"We don't want to play with you, Azula."

The brunette girl walking next to him blinked owlishly at the other girls. Her green eyes met the amber orbs of Princess Azula and she felt the electricity of her mischief staring back at her. She shrunk beside Zuko and ignored the other girls.

Princess Ursa looked on from nearby, and urged Zuko to go play with his sister. Yu stayed behind as the boy begrudging went to join his sister's friends. She played with her robe and twirled the fabric in her fingers. A gentle hand rubbed her back as the princess knelt down to her side.

"What do you say, Yuying, why don't you go play with your friend Zuko? He'd enjoy your company."

The little girl glanced up at her with wide eyes, blinking in protest. "B-but...Azula is always mean to me..."

Ursa giggled softly and reassured the girl again. "I'm sure Zuko will protect you."

The black-haired boy glanced back at the shy little girl. He ran back to her side and grabbed her by the wrist. "Come on Yu! Let's be on the same team!"

Ursa stood up from her crouched position and watched her son and the young girl with a happy smile. Duchess Jun Rei joined her at her side, and giggled to herself.

"Well, Ursa, I wouldn't be surprised if the talk of grandchildren crosses your mind."

Ursa chuckled as well, and carefully watched the children as they played a game of tag. "Neither would I. Zuko has taken quite a liking to Yuying."

The duchess nodded, then added more. "It seems so, however that noblewoman's daughter seems to have Zuko in favour as well. It'll be an interesting battle for sure."

"You're it, Dumb-head. You can't move now."

"Oof!"

The little brunette girl fell to the ground. More importantly, she was shoved into the side of the fountain and therefore fell into the ground when Azula "tagged" her. Falling to the ground, she clutched her knee and felt little tears prickle her eyes. Nearby, Zuko had been frozen as well. His amber eyes shifted to glance at Yuying as she sniffled.

While Azula and her friends laughed at Zuko and Yuying's expenses, the boy slowly shifted to her side where the girl was softly crying.

"Yu...are you okay?"

"Sniff...I scraped my knee, Zuky."

The prince examined her scrapped knee with a frown. He sat back on his rump, and gently ran his fingers through strands of her long hair.

"It'll be okay, Yu. Azula is such a jerk."

Even in those days, the prince knew how to make her feel better.


	4. Charm

"That's quite the charm you have there, sir."

A merchant in the Fire Nation occupied town approached the young prince. At the mention of the jewelry that he commonly wore around his ankle (which was now in plain sight on his bicep), the prince's scowl hardened.

"Not interested."

The two crew members looked at the scene curiously, eyeing the expensive looking charm on the prince's bicep as well. Zuko didn't seem to have too many attachments next to the Avatar...why was this charm so important?

Iroh, however, caught on the scene quite quickly and immediately found something to try to distract the owner of the stall. "My, what a lovely Tsungi horn you have here!"

The merchant, however, did not seem phased by Zuko's abrasive rejection.

"C'mon, I could easily give you 100 gold pieces for that!"

Zuko spun around on his heel and set the merchant's box of supplies ablaze with a quick punch to the air. "Not for SALE." He breathed, his scar twisting to create an even deeper intimidating glare.


	5. Teenagers

Since the beginning of Fire Lord Ozai's rule, things around the palace began to change. Not long after Princess Ursa and the Duchess Jun Rei Ryo disappeared from sight, the Fire Lord sent for a hunt with a bounty on the women's heads. Fortunately for both Zuko and Yuying, neither of them had been found. Admiral Gin Ryo had been promoted in the last few years, and lived a quiet life in the palace with his daughter.  
Although the man had grown to like Prince Zuko in his childhood, he had began to act strangely suspicious to the Royal Family and especially the young prince in regards to his only daughter.

Thirteen-year old Zuko sat cross legged at the pond in the palace courtyard. He rummaged through his thoughts, focusing on his breathing for his firebending training at the same time. Since the disappearance of their mothers, time with Yuying had not been the same. Every moment they would have to see each other would be interrupted by another summon from the Admiral, whisking the girl away again.

Zuko started to wonder if it was just the typical protective behaviour of a single father to his only daughter, or something more.

Their childhood friendship had blossomed fast and hard during the year of Azulan's death. Feeding off each other's sadness due to their mothers disappearance, they became stronger.

Not only had their friendship become eternal friendship, but the hormones of puberty set in. Zuko slowly became a strapping young man in those three years. Yuying became a beautiful woman, a constantly blooming flower.

(Secretly, they were smitten for each other.)

That third year was hard for the two of them. No sooner had trouble started in the nation, and rebellion threatened Ozai's rule from within the walls.

Time was running out.

"Prince Zuko, may I?"

The soft voice at his side broke him from his deep train of thought. He glanced over, surprised to see the brunette girl kneeling next to him, emerald eyes soft and amused. She failed to change from her training garments, the robe cut on both sides to reveal her pant legs from the side of the flaps. Her usually pristine-done-up hair was in a messy ponytail, the curly locks falling just above the small of her back.

He blinked at her, and sighed in annoyance. "You don't need to ask, and you can call me Zuko you know."

Chuckling, she nodded before speaking again. "Sorry, your majesty-" she said with more sarcasm. "I need to return to my training, but I snuck away for a moment."

Amber orbs veered back to straight into the pool of water with a narrowed gaze. "They train you like an animal..."

"That's...how it has to be." Yuying hesitated, as to cover her own train of thoughts. "Anyway...I just thought...since I hadn't seen you in so long..."

Zuko glanced away from her and stared at the palace wall, somewhat frustrated that she never had the time to even speak to him anymore, but also upset with the circumstances of their divide.

She immediately recognized the emotions in his silence, and placed a hand upon his. "I know how you feel, Zuko. It sucks, a lot. I wish we got to spend more time together. It's like...there can't even be a speck of daylight for me to see you..." She turned her head and scowled, grasping at the grass and pulling up small handfuls of the plant. Zuko perked up and turned back to gaze at her lovely, porcelain face.

"Then we can meet in the dark."

She raised an eyebrow at him, and a smirk crossed her features.

He blushed at her smirk and furrowed his eyebrows. "Don't get carried away. Just meet me here tonight, okay? Once everyone falls asleep. I want to show you something."

So she did.


	6. Glitter

In the dark of the night, the petite female caught a movement in the courtyard as she approached. She caught Zuko's amber eyes quickly, smiling at his impatient scowl.

"Took you long enough." he scoffed, uncrossing his arms. He motioned for her to follow her, slipping to another section of the courtyard. She followed behind him, curious as to what new wonders he would show her.

They stopped at a calm pond, surrounded by well-kept grass. The young boy turned to his friend, a small smile on his lips.

"Close your eyes."

The brunette raised a confused eyebrow at him. He frowned, and with that frown she quickly and curiously obliged. The boy moved from her side to a few steps ahead of her. He stiffened his stance, before whispering hoarsely over his shoulder.

"And no peeking."

Yuying nodded to show she understood, and raised her small hands to cover her already closed eyelids.

She heard the igniting fire, in short intervals. Although not as quick as she would expect from her own advanced training, she could piece together that Zuko was firebending with what experience he had.

The boy stepped back to her side, glancing at his work with a pleased expression.

"You…" he awkwardly pushed his hands into his pockets. "...you can look now."

When she opened her eyes, her emerald eyes glittered in the firelight coming from the lit tall lanterns surrounding the pond. Their flames reflected in the water, lighting the tiny courtyard with reflected light.

"Zuko...it's beautiful…" she beamed, eyes wide in admiration and wonder.

He sheepishly scratched the back of his neck, glancing in another direction to avoid her gaze. "I'm glad you like it…" he whispered, slowly bringing his gaze back to the pond when he caught her kneeling at the water's edge in his peripheral vision.

Unfortunately, that was the last moment they got to spend together.


	7. Traitor

It was a few days later that the girl bowed to the prince again, calling formally for his audience. After huffing another annoyed comment to her, he motioned for her to sit with him. She knelt in front of him instead, keeping her gaze down and expression stone cold.

"Listen, Zuko...something terrible is going to happen tonight. Just promise me you won't get involved, okay?"

Alarmed and somewhat insulted, the boy narrowed his eyes at her, but she quickly stood with a determined look on her face. He shot straight up and opened his mouth to speak, but both teens swiveled glances to see the guards looking on to their meeting.

Yuying bowed, never breaking eye contact with Zuko. The prince caught a hint of distress and sadness in her determined facade. But he did not dare stop her as she returned to her training.

-

That night there was shouting through the halls, and in the distance Zuko could hear shouting and the crackling of flames. Something was going on in the palace.

But of course, his first thoughts leapt to her.

He slipped out of bed and dodged the guards in the hallways, who raced passed his hiding spot as they frantically spat words like "Ambush!" and "Sun Senshi!".

Expertly using his stealth, the boy creeped to the other family quarters in the palace, and through the commotion and the fire, he caught sight of a bushy ponytailed girl crouched over something in the hallway. She picked it up and made a run for the courtyard, where the prince followed.

Before she could slip passed the guards behind the trimmed hedges, Zuko grasped her wrist and pulled her back around. Her eyes widened in shock but quickly morphed into an angry glare.

"Zuko! I told you to stay out of this!"

"You're a traitor?" He asked firmly. Her face went pale, and she hesitated to reply. Swallowing, she looked back up at him.

"Not a traitor, just a person with different values. I promise...I'm not betraying you..."

He was silent for a moment, eyes narrowed and grip tightening around her wrist. But his angry look dropped and his grip loosened. "I know."

They were silent for a moment, but she awkwardly chuckled and muttered: "for the good of the country, right?"

But no amusement came through those amber eyes, only sadness.

"Is this...goodbye?"

"...only for a little while."

She passed a small box into his hand and motioned towards it. "Have that. I have one too. We'll meet again...okay?"

He glanced at the box, and back up at her sad expression. The shouting was becoming more and more frantic. Nearby, someone shouted "Where's Lady Rei!?"

Startled, Yuying moved to escape from the courtyard. But the growing butterflies in Zuko's stomach evolved into a confident tiger and he tugged her back. Her body collided with his, but his lips immediately caught hers with a fiery passion that was long overdue. All at once, the two shared a kiss stronger than anything they've ever felt before. Yuying's hands gripped at his head and Zuko's hand gripped tightly into her soft locks.

"The Lady Rei is missing! Search the perimeter!"

Yuying pulled away, and shared one last pained glance with her prince. Zuko didn't move, only watching her with his broken expression.

"Just remember, the sun guardians will always protect you."

With that, Zuko's heart left in the confusion, over the palace wall and out into the unknown.

Back in his room, fighting back the angry tears, he torn the box open in a rage. However, at sight of the sturdy silver anklet, he lifted the charm between his fingers with care. Bearing a symbol he felt was familiar but could not place, the charm hung from the links. It was as if it was taunting him, and in another fit the chain was flung across the room and onto the floor.


	8. Rise

"Form, precision, and strength..."

The male circled around her, the young girl, who's long brunette hair cascaded down into straight strips down her back. She knelt down on her knees, robed in ceremonial skins, the helm of a dragon upon her head.

"-All attributes of a Sun Warrior tribe member. After her assistance in the Escape at the Palace, Yuying has show the qualities of a leader and a true Sun Warrior."

There was a commotion all around them. A vast number of tribe members, standing on sloped bedrock cheered and hollered, as the lanterns lining the circumference of the centre area flickered their shadows against the cavern walls.

"Today, we fully initiate my daughter into a pact of her own. As commander of her own pact, I present Yuying with the title 'Líming'-Dawn. For the new light and future ahead of this tribe!"

Gin, the familiar face of Yuying's father and leader of the Sun Warriors, presented his staff to the tribe, slamming it into the ground and rippling a ring of fire around the two of them. The tribe hollered once more, chanting the girl's new title.

The girl stood from her knelt position, turning around and glancing at her companions in the wings. Two males, and one female, sharing determined glances with her.

She cleared her throat, letting the robe fall from her shoulders to the ground as she stood. The crowd fell into a hush as they anticipated her next word.

A mixture of emotions swirled in her gut. The recent developments after their betrayal to the royal palace...the separation from her best friend Zuko...the pain in her joints from running the fastest she had ever in her life...

She lifted her head, emerald glance strong and holding a new light.

"From the shadows we rise, to bring a new light to the Fire Nation, who have strayed from their once inspirational ideals. This war will end, and as a tribe-we will be the catalyst to the true revival!"

The members whooped once more, as their shadows danced faster and more frantically.

Gin placed a strong hand on his daughter's shoulder, and lifted his head to the audience once more. "After we escaped the palace, we brought valuable plans and maps that Fire Lord Ozai plans on using in this harsh war. This is a solid victory for our cause!"

Yuying made eye contact with her companions again, motioning for them to approach as the crowd went wild in the stands. Two tribal guards lowered the wall of fire keeping them from the centre of the ceremonial cavern.

The three figures lined up horizontal in front of the girl. There was a petite female, as small as Yuying with caramel coloured hair. Her brown eyes scanned the new pact leader with new-found loyalty, as well as the familiarity of their friendship. In the center, there was a burly young man, who was quite tall. His hair was raven-shaded, and pulled back into a messy ponytail. He had sharp, green eyes, but these eyes softened at the sight of his friend as well. The last in the line was a male around her age. He had short, neatly spiked onyx hair. His eyes were a piercing shade of amber, filled to the brim with a calm yet burning aura.

Yuying raised a hand to silence the tribe once more, beckoning to the girl standing in line. Her eyes widened, but she happily stepped forward, kneeling in front of the leader's daughter.

Yuying placed her hand upon the young girl's forehead, and recited her speech. "I present Lan, a true daughter of the sun. With her bright personality and expertise in the field, I'd like to assign her as my Sunrise, Ri Chu."

The tribe chanted the girl's name as she bowed to Yuying, before she darted to the other side of the ceremonial area.

The burly man stepped forward next, kneeling in front of Yuying and still being taller that the girl. She chuckled inwardly, placing her hand upon his forehead.

"I present Chen, who's physical power surpasses all, yet who has a lot to learn about the sun and our people. I am confident in Chen's learning abilities, and I present him the title of Sunset, Riluo."

Another round of chants, and Chen had crossed over to join Lan.

The last to approach her, standing alone where they had lined up, was the spiky haired male.

"As my right hand, I present Shun. Although Shun is a loyal friend, Shun is also a born leader. As such, Shun is my rival-the darkness after the light."

Shun knelt to the ground, similar to the way Yuying had been earlier. His balled up fists sat above his bent knees, his gaze downward with Yuying's elegant hand on his head.

From the bowl teetering on the pillar nearby, Yuying brushed a small bit of coloured oil on her finger tips. With a gentle movement, she drew a symbol on his forehead. "I present my Dusk, Bómù."

The crowd chanted his name. He shared a smile with his leader. This would be their new legacy.


	9. Gossip

"Líming. The Avatar is here."

The male was shackled to the concrete cell floor. His face was covered with a traditional mask of blue and silver. Through the thick bars to his right, another figure was completely shackled from the ceiling and floor. The figure twitched her head slightly, opening her eyes slowly. The emerald orbs emerged from the eyeholes in her gold and red mask.

"So I've heard."

To her right, in the next cell, a pair of guards led a petite figure to shackles against a barred wall. After removing the cuffs on her wrists and ankles, they lifted her into the model on the bar wall, shackling her into place. Her purple mask faced towards the other two, brown eyes glancing at them quizzically.

As the guards left, locking the cell door behind them, the petite girl piped up.

"So...is it time?"

The red-masked girl grinned to herself.

"Yes. It's time. Tell Rìluò to prepare-"

To blue-mask's left, a black-masked, burly male was pinned to the ground. He effectively piped up, in a strained voice.

"Already on it, Lìming."


	10. Escape

The Sun Senshi had been in custody for a year. A year of torture, questioning, and being shackled for days on end.

But with the commotion the Avatar made during his escape...

That night, when the Blue Spirit slipped into the compound, the black-masked man made his move to escape.

The other three guardians heard the commotion from their cells.

"The Black Mask is causing a problem in the mess hall!"

They heard the guards stampede passed their cells, and acted at that moment.

The purple masked girl began wriggling around, and with her incredible acrobatic skills, she had turn herself in such a way that she could burn the chains on her one arm. From their, she ignited her palm, freeing her other arm from the shackles and carefully working to release her feet.

Making constant glanced towards the cell door, she silently slipped down from the wall. She quietly jingled with the shackles still attached to her wrist, as she made her way quickly to Blue Mask's cell. She squeezed through the bars between her cell and Red Mask, nodding confidently at her leader as she slid through the next set of bars.

Purple Mask leapt into the air and broke the chains attaching Blue Mask to the heavy weights with the back of her heel when she landed. Her other palm, engulfed in flames, quickly seared through the other chain, and Blue Mask triumphantly raised his hands to his shoulder.

In a flash, he had freed himself from the shackles on his legs. Using his hands as balance, he twirled in his signature fire spin, causing the shackles to disintegrate. Just as quickly as he had freed himself, Blue Mask flew out the cell door-which had been forced open by Purple Mask.

"Good luck." She breathed to him as he blew by. She slipped back into Red Mask's cell, and gazed upon her leader quietly.

"Líming..."

"Just get me down." She said, barely above a whisper.

Purple Mask inhaled deeply, before launching four fireballs to the chains. As they reached mere centimetres from Líming's fingers and toes, the appendages caught fire. She had gained control, bursting from the chains with a satisfied grunt.

She rose from the ground slowly, rolling her head from one shoulder to the other as the flames continued to burn. When she stood up fully, her shoulders, previously arched aggressively, relaxed into a confident defensive position. The two girls exchanged glances, and darted into the hallway.

After breezing silently through a few halls, the girls turned a corner to come face to face with a group of guards facing their way. Between them and the guards, a figure dressed in dark grey was holding a young, arrow headed boy at sword-edge. The guards stared wide-eyed at the two girls.

They both blinked, catching the glance of the Avatar and the figure with the blue mask.

Instantly, with comically wide eyes, they darted in a new direction. The commotion followed after them.

"The Sun Senshi and the Avatar have escaped!"

"Don't let them get away!"

"Haaah, cover blown..." Purple Mask hissed under her breath, turning another corner with her leader. Red Mask stopped just before the large window at the end of hall. She peered out, hanging half her body out the window. She could see the top of the stronghold turret just a few stories above.

Red Mask leapt up onto the sill, and darted up the perimeter of the stone exterior. Hot on her tail, Purple Mask followed in pursuit. Leaping up, the two landed on top of the turret, coming face to face with four guards. They aimed towards the girls, launching fireballs at them. Purple Mask slipped between two guards on the right, just before they launched their ammo. She extended her arms, jabbing the two right in the shoulder blades and using the leverage to effortlessly fling the two off the tower.

Red Mask leapt into the air, as the fireballs collided into the ground she once stood on. They glanced up with wide eyes, as the bender launched two streams of fire towards them before sweeping them off their feet with swift kick.

They ran the length of the wall, batting away guards one by one as they approached the final gate. As they pushed on, two elite guards stood in their path. While Purple Mask struggled with one guard, Red Mask opened fire on the same guard, firing in a graceful dragon's dance. However, the second guard grasped Red Mask from midair, pinning her to the ground. She squirmed, hissing as she attempted to twirl around in his grasp.

The guard was effectively thrown from the wall in a swift movement, as the Blue Masked male emerged from the shadows.

The two male reunited with them, and the four pressed on towards their freedom.


	11. Tense

The figures zipped through the trees, landing all around the Avatar and the Blue Masked Spirit. In the night breeze, the six took in the gentle brush against their skin between the tense silence. Red Mask stepped forward, between the two outsiders.

"Avatar Aang, it's nice to finally meet you." Her mask was turned towards him. He sheepishly nodded at her, extending a hand to her. They shook hands, the Avatar's nervous disposition dropping in their exchange.

"It's nice to meet you too. Thanks for the hand."

Blue Mask stepped closer to his leader, nodding at the arrow-headed boy. "No worries, although-we though you'd be a lot older. Still, we're happy to help."

The Blue Spirit remained cross armed, his arched shoulders a sign of dispute between him and the Avatar. Purple Mask and Black Mask remained on either side of him, ready to spring on him.

Blue Mask cleared his throat, speaking up again as his leader glanced towards Blue Spirit.

"We can feel a tension between the two of you, is there anyway we can help."

Aang's eyes darted towards the Blue Spirit for a moment, a flash of uncertainty. But he spoke up not long after.

"No no, everything's fine. I just..." He bowed respectfully to the two, although Blue Mask was the only one facing him. "Thank you, but why did you save me-you are fire benders, aren't you?"

Red Mask snapped to look at the Avatar, something in the way her stance shifted to offensive that made them all uneasy.

"We may be firebenders, but we stand for the true intentions of the Fire Nation. The Nation that stands for life and equality. Not all this pointless war." She stepped closer to the Avatar, as Blue Mask stepped out of her way to join his other companions. She towered over him, intimidating as she continued her statement. "We are the Sun Senshi, descendants of the true firebenders-and we're always willing to help the Avatar."

Her green eyes met his, and she could deduct from his jumpy stance and distressed eyes that he was eager to run off.

She continued on, returning to her relaxed stance and smiling behind her mask. It was clearly heard through her voice, because she received an appreciative smile from the Avatar.

"I can tell just by looking at you, you have friends to get back to. Please," Liming stepped back, motioning with her hand for him to breeze past her. He nodded, preparing to glide off. Just before he bolted away, the boy turned to look at the Red Masked girl with curious eyes.

"What's your name?"

She frowned, sighing to herself before responding. "For now, you may call me Liming. We shall meet again, Aang."

As he flew off, the girl sighed once more, scratching the back of her neck. Slowly, she moved back to her friends and the Blue Spirit.

"The Blue Spirit, Leader." Bomu stated, standing beside the rogue. His mask tilted up to glance at her as she approached.

"We've heard about you Blue Spirit."

He continued to glance at them with narrowed eyes.

Liming smiled to herself, nodded respectfully at him. Black Mask grunted, taking an offensive stance, cracking his knuckles. She raised a hand to lull him from doing anything more.

"We're setting up camp, why don't you join us until the sun rises?"

They shared a stare. Finally, the Blue Spirit looked away.

"No thanks."

Bomu narrowed his eyes, crossing arms and glancing at his leader. She nodded, stroking her chin.

"Then at least allow one of us to escort you to your destination."

He pushed off from his tree, alerting the other team members. Purple Mask casually raised an arm, preparing to throw his balance. Blue Mask protectively reached for his blade hilt, keeping his hand there.

Blue Spirit glanced at them all, and huffed.

"If you insist."

"I shall take you myself. Bomu, set up camp-"

Blue Mask piped up, narrowed eyes on the man.

"Leader, I will not let you press on without seeing the identity of this man."

They all glanced at him, the Blue Spirit huffed haughtily and crossed arms. "I don't have time for this-"

"No no, Bomu is right. Please, if you would do us the favour. We have no alliances but spiritual, so please don't worry."

Hesitantly, the Blue Spirit reached for his mask.

When his mask had fallen, Liming was utterly silent.

It was quiet for what seemed like forever, until Bomu spoke up.

"Leader-"

"Prince Zuko-my my, what have you been doing..." She chuckled, earning another scoff from the Prince.


	12. Reunion?

AN: BLEH, I'm really not sure about this on. Forgive me...

It was almost morning when the two had reached the eye-sore Fire Nation ship that was docked at the harbour. Zuko emerged first, wearing his regular uniform. The Red Mask emerged second, cautiously stepping through the dim light casted by the pink sky.

Zuko met the foot of the ramp that his companions had lowered for him. He paused there, glancing over his shoulder at the masked woman who escorted him there.

"Thanks." He murmured, almost in a forced manner. The masked figure simply bowed politely, beginning to back away slowly. However, a plump figure meandering down the ramp had a different idea.

"My, how long it's been. Thank you for escorting my nephew home." Iroh passed Zuko halfway up the ramp and bowed politely to the figure. She stood quiet for a moment, hesitating before bowing back politely, her fist in her opposite palm as a show of respect.

"Anything for the Royal Family, sir."

"Please, drop the formalities. I've been watching your progress since your promotion. Your squadron is magnificent." He laughed heartily, placing a hand on her head in familiarity. Zuko turned on his heel, very confused.

"Uncle. Enough riddles, let's move."

Iron gave him a disappointed scowl, very aware of his pressing tone.

"Zuko. You see your best friend for the first time in years and that's how you react?"

Zuko's usually scowl grew deeper, as he snarled at his uncle.

"That was a long time ago and she left me in cowardice! A family of petty spies and thieves."

There was a silence, as Zuko turned around and tried his ascent once more.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Zuky.-" he stopped in his tracks, shoulders tensed. "I never meant to leave. I had to. They...would have killed me...I was trying to protect you."

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and a spark of familiarity jolted through his veins.

_'Zuky! I'm sorry Zuky! I just lost track of time..._'

"I just lost track of time. Time and objective. I'm going to set things right."

He remained silent, turning his head to glare at the masked figure over his shoulder.

"You're not her. She'd know better than to grovel. Get out of my face."

Iroh glared at his nephew, stepping towards the two.

"Zuko. You're not thinking clearly. You are being fueled by a negative feeling-"

"Prove that she's her then! If you think my anger isn't justified, when you claim a ghost in my life has come to haunt me, then you are mistaken!" The prince snapped his jaws at his uncle, glowering furiously at the masked figure.

"Prove it."

The mask, hiding her hurt facial expression, slowly began to raise as her dainty gloved hands unsecured the mask.

The moment the mask was pulled away and dropped on the ground, Prince Zuko was bewildered. The light metal clattered as it hit the metal ramp on its edge. Mouth slightly agape and eye wide, he watched as the girl from his passed slowly released her tied up brown locks and stared into his amber orbs with hurt emerald eyes.

They were both silent, before Zuko spoke first, adjusting his stance into an aggressive one. Out of the shadows, the three masked figures appeared, creating an arc of fire in front their leader defensively. As they stood in a firm line, the blue masked male in the center aimed a fist towards Zuko, only five from launching fireballs.

"Tell me, why I shouldn't kill you right now. You're an enemy to the Fire Nation. A traitor."

"Because you are too." She hissed, just above a whisper, through pained expression and tear filled eyes. "I fight for the good of all people, our Nation. You fight for your selfish needs. Who's really doing wrong here?" 


End file.
